Darth Servus
Drathen, born to a ancient and noble Echani bloodline was from the start a very ambitious man. Driven to be the best swordsman of his family, driven to be Sith, driven to rule others. Life was always about making the right moves, more a game of dejarik than anything. Always he was evaluating his next move, he planning ahead but was able to adapt. He was good at the game. It helped immensely that he came from old money and a respected noble line, he had every advantage in life. But the family had a secret, the Omanas were powerful in the Force and had been so for untold generations. Again however, there was an even darker secret. At some point in their history the family came to posses a holocron, though it was partially damaged the gatekeeper still functioned enough to pass along some of the creator's knowledge. That was the real treasure. The holocron had been created by a Sith Lord from the Clone War era toward the end of the Republic's reign, a Darth Tyranus, one of the most renowned sword masters of his time. The most valuable pieces of knowledge discovered were on the topic of swordsmanshipthe instruction was far from complete but was still priceless. Some more sinister aspects of the holocron did still remain however, and over generations the family had succumbed to the draw of the Dark Side. By the time of Drathen's birth the family was past it's prime, though still wealthy and the name respected, he was the last heir to a slowly diminishing power base. His father, driven to not see the end of his line pushed his son, always pushed, never relenting. Demanded perfection in all aspects of life. Eventually perfection became Drathen's passion as well, and his father shared the holocron and all the dark secrets it held. The son was far more driven than the father could imagine, Drathen devoured everything the holocron had to share. He did not stop there, he wanted more and his father did as well. Drathen must be trained by living Masters of the Force, the family depended on it. So it came to pass. Drathen left Echani and traveled into Sith space, on Moriband he learned the ways of the Dark Side. He learned well, excelled in war and governance at a time of expansion. Eventually he was given a promising assignment as regional governor with his center of power located in the Princess Teta system, there had been reports of rebellious activity that needed to be handled. Drathen was given legions of Sith forces to command and replaced the existing governor, he immediately set to work suppressing descent and bringing order back to the region. Minor skirmishes lasted for years but the rebel forces were not a well trained resistance. It was during those years that his father begin to demand of his son a marriage and heirs, Drathen allowed his father to arrange a marriage to benefit the Omana name. A woman from the nearby planet of Thyrsus was chosen, political and military alliances had been persistent for hundreds of years between them and the marriage strengthened both families. In time he and his new wife advanced their position within the Empire's ruling class, to the point of believing there was stability enough to start a family. Though don't be fooled, this was no marriage of love. It was for advancement, power, their careers in the Sith ruling class. They were a power couple, and they were on the rise. In a few short years Drathen's wife had become pregnant, and eventually birthed his first children. Fraternal twins, one girl and one boy. Less that two years later his wife was assassinated publicly, the shocking act led to a round of brutal crack downs on any groups affiliated with rebel activity, many went missing and were never seen from again. Would you like to know another Omana secret? Drathen was the one who had ordered the assassination of his own wife, for many reasons but mostly for political gain. The move was a raging success. Drathen's grip tightened and his rule was strict, efficient and cold, but never cruel without cause and he did not condone wholesale slaughter of populations. Order came to his sector, it quickly became an important and profitable gem in the crown of the Empire. Drathen buried himself in his work for the next few years, consolidating his local power but also keeping his eye on regions outside of Sith reach. His eye was ever on his home of Eshan, and he could not abide the devastation wrought on his people. Drathen promoted a loyal yet competent lackey to administer his holdings and duties as governor and set off secretly to build alliances and a power base in the war ravaged planets of Eshan and Thyrsus. Through well established family accounts on Eshan and his former wife's relations in Thyrsus, he was able to funnel funds and resources towards clans and families that would be sympathetic to him, and they in turn rebuilt their worlds and helped to eliminate opposition groups. In a relatively short time both the Thyrsus and Eshan ruling classes were completely loyal and sympathetic to Drathen and the Empire he represented, it was a master stroke for the Empire. Drathen again understood the need to solidify his influence through marry once again. His father, who was near death and who would pass soon after the wedding, approved yet again. This time Drathen chose a woman more to his personal liking, a pure-blood Echani. She was younger by many years, and an exemplary specimen of Echani genetics. She was strong, fast, driven and intelligent. That was not all however, she was also naturally sensitive to the Force and belonged to a lesser noble line of Echani. This woman who would become his second wife was once a Jedi, she left the Order after the wars had ravaged her planet. Her family had suffered greatly, heartbroken and angry she went home to help rebuild. The Galactic Alliance had failed to protect them, and it was soon obvious that they did not have the resources to help them rebuild, the suffering only worsened. That is when Drathen arrived, when Eshan was at it's lowest. The people were desperate, and he was a willing savior. She was immediately drawn to him, to his charity and to something else. The suffering of her people brought her dangerously close to the Dark Side, Drathen took advantage of this and she soon became yet another pawn in his game. His success in the Empress Teta system as well as on both Eshan and Thyrsus drew the attention of the Triumvirate, and they named him Grand Vizier of their Empire. He kept his center of influence on Empress Teta and from there managed the day to day affairs of the Empire efficiently. Just as the regions he governed prospered so did he, both professionally and personally. His political star was shining bright, and he was about to become a father for the third time. Only this time his child was a pure-blood Eshan. Asura. His political alliances on both planets were strong, his family was strong, and his position within the Empire was strong. Life was good, and it remained so for just over two decades.